Diario De Un Amor En Fuga
by NachiCullen
Summary: Se conocieron en un tren, se enamoraron a primera vista y superan sus sufrimientos juntos, como reaccionarias ante el sufrimiento de uno? - OS, AH


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son mios, son de la grna Stephenie Meyer**

Chicas preciosas del alma, me conceden leer este capitulito? es un regalo, aceptenlo de mi parte...

* * *

Diario de un Amor en Fuga

BELLA POV:

En estos momentos ni siquiera sabía hacia donde iba, solo sé que iba en un tren. No me importaba saber si mi padre me buscaba, en estos momentos solo quería escapar.

Primero empezaré contando mi triste historia el del porque estoy aquí, en un estudio, escribiendo mi triste, pero feliz, historia de amor.

Prácticamente soy una persona incomprendida, mi familia solo vive y se deja llevar por los negocios, de pequeña mis padres me consentían en todo, pasé mi infancia criada por niñeras, todas ellas malvadas hasta el tuétano, cuando por fin tuve mis quince descubrí mi triste verdad, mi madre había muerto cuando solo tenía un año, fue terrible y me enteré de la peor manera.

**FLASHBACK: **

Me encontraba en los jardines de mi gran mansión, a las afueras de Seattle, todo estaba de lo más tranquilo, yo solo disfrutaba de mi tranquilidad y soledad.

A mis diez y siete años no tenía amigos, mi ''padres'' habían decidido ponerme tutores y enseñarme en casa, según ellos así no andaría en compinches con chicos de los barrios bajos y maleducados. No querían ni siquiera ponerme en una escuela privada, y no es que les importara el precio ni nada por el estilo, ellos simplemente decían que no querían que yo estuviera con niñitos mimados de la clase alta.

Me remecía en mi viejo columpio, la brisa soplaba cálidamente, mis cabellos estaban totalmente alborotados, sonreía ante el movimiento del columpio, hasta que escuche sus gritos…

Rápidamente traté de para el columpio, pero fallo, por más que intentaba detenerlo, no sucedía nada. Fácilmente, puedo decir que decidí rendirme, ya me sentía muy mareada con tantas remecidas y vueltas…

Me sentí caer, lo último que alcance a ver fue el columpio remeciéndose sobre mí…

. . .

_ Bella, bella estas bien?

La voz de mi padre se escuchaba muy fuerte, podía decir que incluso estaba casi sobre mí.

_Si, que paso?

_ Simplemente Victoria trató de matarte poniendo un veneno que funciona lentamente en tu comida. Al parecer sobornó a la cocinera para que lo pusiera allí.

_ ¿Qué? Ella no pudo hacer algo tan malo, mi madre nunca fue así conmigo y nunca lo hubiera hecho, debió ser alguna otra persona.

_Bella, debes saber la verdad, ya es hora de que te enteres. Ella, - menciono pensativamente mientras fruncía el ceño- Ella no es tu madre, Bella.

_ ¿Qué? ¿C... Cómo?

_Tu verdadera madre murió en un accidente, en la autopista. Fue mi culpa. –dijo con pesar- ella me encontró engañándola con Victoria y salió corriendo hacia su auto. Minutos después me llamaron diciendo que había muerto en el accidente.

_COMO FUISTE CAPAS DE ESCONDERME TAL COSA, PAPA. TU NO ERES DIGNO DE SER LA PERSONA A LA QUE DEBO LLAMAR PADRE. – podía sentir que estaba roja de la furia, él había engañado a MI madre con una cualquiera, que ahora había tratado de matarme.

_No fue mi culpa, Victoria me engañó, estaba borracho, además Victoria era su hermana. Hija, por favor , te lo suplico, comprende, ella ya no me quería, me dijo que solo me quería por mi fortuna y al ver que solo tenía ojos para ti se puso celosa y decidió matarte, no fue mi culpa.

_**ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO, ESTO NO TIENE PERDON.**

_Pero…- sus palabras ya no tenían valor para mí- yo solo quería que tuvieras un figura materna, ella misma se ofreció.

_SABES QUE? MEJOR LARGATE DE MI VISTA Y DE MI VIDA.

_Hija…no…por favor…perdóname.- papa se empezó a zarandear solo, no sabía lo que pasaba así que llamé a los doctores.

Cuando cayó al suelo pensé lo peor, HABIA MATADO A CHARLIE, MI PADRE.

Los doctores llegaron rápidamente y al ver como me encontraba, se dividieron y recurrieron a ayudarnos. Lo último que sentí fue un leve pinchazo en la parte interior del codo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Charlie había tenido su primer infarto, gracias a mí. Vivió solo seis años más, falleció cuando solo tenía 23 años. Gracias a Dios se divorció de la perra de Victoria.

Él había tratado a toda costa merecer mi perdón, no sé porque se empeñaba en eso, sabía que yo era muy testaruda como para perdonarle todo lo que me hizo.

Cuando murió, de un accidente, justo como había muerto mi madre, solo me lamenté por no haberlo perdonado antes, el había sufrido tres desgraciados años que habían ido directo a la basura.

Cuando cumplí mis diez y ocho me mudé rápidamente a un departamento de lujo, no muy lejos de mi verdadero hogar, Charlie me visitaba los miércoles por la tarde, nunca faltaba.

Al cumplir mis veinte, y al culminar su vida, me dejó a cargo el gran Imperio Swan. Era una famosa cadena de hoteles lujosos, estaban esparcidos por todo el mundo. Mis nuevos tutores me ayudaron y apoyaron en todo.

MI VIDA EMPEZO JUSTO ALLI.

A solo unos siete meses de su trágica muerte, todavía seguía triste, no había sido justo no poder perdonarlo a tiempo. Bien, al menos lo había perdonado, JUSTO ANTES DE MORIR.

Mi cadena de hoteles iba en progreso. Había decidido estudiar en Harvard, Massachusetts . Por suerte había sido algo que mi padre habría aceptado, pues la universidad era privada.

Allí, gracias a Dios, conocí a mis mejores amigas: Alice y Rosalie, ellas estudiaban diseño, mientras yo estudiaba todo lo relacionado con empresas, realmente necesitaba sacar adelante mis hoteles.

El amor de mi vida llegó un día lluvioso, cuando estaba de vacaciones en, Manhattan, New York.

Había comprado un cálido y agradable piso en uno de los más lujosos edificios que había cerca del Central Park.

Me había quedado acurrucada en el sofá, ese era el día más lluvioso de mi vida, y el día en que lo conocería. Encendí la TV mientras esperaba a que mis amigas regresaran de compras. Me aburrí rápidamente, eran las 17: 42 de la _tarde (no sé por qué, pero me dio por poner la hora así, serían las 5:42 pm)_, me levante ya casi sin energía y me decidí a hacer un viaje, quería salir de aquí, la muerte de mi padre me atormentaba por cualquier lugar donde estuviera, necesitaba salir y respirar aire libre.

Les escribí una nota y se la dejé sobre en aparador, pronto se enterarían las chic, hice mis maletas y me puse unos jeans entubados de color negro con una abrigada blusa de color azul terciopelo y una bufanda blanca casi tirando al gris, y salí casi tropezando con una mesita de sala.

Al salir a la calle tomé el primer taxi que pasó, no quería molestar a mi chofer, Cesar, que seguramente estaría muy arropadito junto a su esposa. Me dirigí al Grand Central Station, iba a tomar el tren.

Cuando llegué, pedí un boleto hacia New Jersey, iría en busca de familiares de mi ''verdadera'' madre.

Subí al tren, todo estaba de lo más tranquilo, me senté en el primer puesto que encontré, sin importarme que hubiera otra persona que pidiera el puesto.

El tren se empezó a mover lentamente, al inicio de mi partida, pero de repente el tren se detuvo con un fuerte chirrido. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró el hombre más guapo que haya visto en mis veinte años. Era demasiado guapo a decir verdad, tenía el cabello color bronce, casi tirando a un rojizo que hipnotizaba a cualquiera, todo desordenado inconscientemente, llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de color azul terciopelo, idéntico al mío, que se le amoldaba a unos notables músculos, con una bufanda negra.

Al parecer yo no era la única que tenía frio, el misterioso hombre que no aparentaba más de 25 años llevaba, además de la camisa, el pantalón y la bufanda, llevaba un grueso abrigo color gris_.(ya saben chicas, el que tiene Edward) _

El chico se sentó justo en frente de mí, lo único que nos separaba era la pequeña mesita que había entre nosotros, decidí ignorarlo, pro no podía, simplemente me sacaba de onda no poder dejar de verlo, podía sentir como me taladraba con su intensa mirada. Saqué mi libro de cumbres Borrascosas y me dedique a leer los primeros párrafos del prólogo.

Cuando ya llevaba por lo mínimo unas quince páginas, me detuve, volteé hacia su lado al sentir su fuerte mirada, que era de un hermoso color verde perla brillante, totalmente hipnotizante, al igual que su cabello.

_ Hola, soy Edward Cullen, no tuve tiempo de presentarme hace unos momentos, estaba muy apurado.- su voz aterciopelada se parecía al rose del viento contra la seda.

_Oh, hola, soy Bella Swan.

_ ¿Y bien, de dónde eres?

_ Mmm soy de Seattle, pero como no tengo con quien vivir allá… ahora estoy de vacaciones con mis amigas, en New York,- prácticamente debía omitir que era la famosa dueña de la gran cadena de hoteles Imperial Swan, solo esperaba que este desconocido no hubiera leído una de esas amarillistas revistas de chismes- y tú?

_ ¡Que te puedo decir!- suspiró largamente- he estado viajando en toda esta semana, por cosas el trabajo, y justo hace unos momentos acabo de iniciar una persecución de busca del amor de mi vida… ¿Tienes novio? No quiero que me interpretes mal, solo quisiera saber más sobre ti…

Casi inmediatamente pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse, esta era una las cosas más humillantes que podría haber pasado.

_Se podría decir que soy una persona normal, con problemas normales y ta ta ta, jajaja, de verdad no sé qué decirte, soy muy mala hablando, y no, no tengo novio.- el me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se veía como si se hubiera sacado la lotería…

_Podemos empezar desde la casa…

Mi rostro se crispó de solo pensar en Victoria, era terrible imaginar a ella dirigiendo los Imperiales Swan y recordarla cuando estuvo a punto de matarme diciéndome que comiera…

_No, mejor no, dime algo de qué hablar, al parecer te noto una gran aversión a los temas familiares… ¿Qué le pasó a tu familia para que te sientas así de triste?- su cara parecía corrompida por el dolor, un dolor que no comprendía…

_Es muy difícil de contar, mi madre biológica murió cuando tenía un año, en un accidente, todo por culpa de mi padre, pues lo encontró engañándola con Victoria, la que creí que era mi madre hasta hace unos años cuando mi padre me dijo la verdad. Mi padre tuvo un infarto, sobrevivió a ese, pero no lo perdoné por lo que le hizo a mi mamá, vivió solo seis años más, hace siete meses que murió y yo todavía me culpo por no haberlo perdonado a tiempo, aunque lo perdone el día que murió, Edward, -sollocé- el murió en mis brazos.

Termine llorando por mi tristeza embargada, no era justo que él hubiera sufrido por la espera de mi perdón, no era justo que yo sufriera por su maldita muerte, no era justo que muriera en mis brazos…

De pronto lo menos esperado sucedió…se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos, tuve una sensación inexplicable, era como si ese fuera mi propio hogar. Me abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho mientras me decía que me desahogara, no entendía como era que una persona casi desconocida para podía hacerme sentir este tipo de sensaciones, pero como él lo había dicho, no podía hacerme ilusiones, él había dichos que iba a emprender su marcha en busca del amor de su vida, uno que no era yo.

Me separe levemente de él, me confundía un poco no poder entender cómo es que en un tren te encuentres a la persona que te hace mover el piso y que ella busque otra, además él era un completo desconocido que había conocido en un tren casi vacío.

A mis veintitrés años yo también hubiera esperado tener el amor de mi vida, me hubiera gustado conocerlo antes de lo sucedido con mi padre, en otra época, en otro lugar…

_Bella, sé que es muy rápido, que tal vez ni siquiera me conozcas, pero he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida - se me pusieron los pelos de punta, no sé por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que algo dentro de mí se rompía- Bella, quiero conocerte, quiero ayudarte, quiero amarte talves más de lo que te amo, no me importa cuál sea el obstáculo, solo quiero que me dejes amarte…

_Edward, yo…

No me dejo terminar, me dio un suave beso en los labios y me dijo:

_Bella, no me importa la posición social, no me importa nada, te daría mi vida si me lo pidieras, quiero ser alguien en tu vida, más que un simple desconocido, Bella, por favor, permíteme quererte. Bella yo te amo desde que te vi en el hospital, te amo desde siempre. La primera sensación que tuve al verte fue como si ya te conociera, fue como, no se…es inexplicable, siento que te conozco de toda la vida…

. . .

Desde ese día había conocido al hombre más maravilloso en toda la faz de la tierra, durante el viaje nos fuimos conociendo, tenía 26 años, era empresario, al igual que yo. Él sabía todo sobre mi fortuna, pero me aseguró que no me quería por eso, sino por mí porque de verdad me amaba…Su familia tenía una empresa especializada en la asesoría de empresas, además de otros negocios.

Esperaba que después de algunos años, tener una familia, una casa, hijos, incluso un perro. Por ahora vivía con sus padres y hermanos. Su mama se llamaba Esme, era diseñadora de interiores, y Carlisle era un medico muy reconocido, de hecho, él había sido quien había socorrido a Charlie cuando le dio el infarto…

Sus hermanos tenían una empresa de seguros y siempre regresaban tarde del trabajo, pero que siempre decían de pequeños que cuando estuvieran mayores y tuvieran esposas iban a regresar mas temprano…

. . .

Pasado un tiempo, me dijo que el realmente me perseguía, abandone mi búsqueda por familiares, sabía que seguramente, como me había dicho Charlie, no habría ninguno, dado que mi madre no tenía hermanos y sus padre murieron hacía muchos años.

Mis amigas, se llevaban muy bien con Edward, él quería que nos casáramos dentro de unos meses, pero no sabía porque realmente, cuando le dije que quería entregarle mi inocencia, lo primero que me dijo fue que sería después de nuestra boda.

El día que me llevó a conocer a sus padres fue estupendo, su madre y su hermano Emmett decían que debíamos casarnos pronto, ya que, según ellos, teníamos un alto nivel de atracción o química…

El mejor momento de mi vida llegó a los siete meses de novios, en ese entonces ya tenía 24, celebre mi cumpleaños con Edward, ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, Edward me llevó a un mirador y vimos una película, cuando pensé que trataba de romper nuestra relación, realmente fui demasiado patética, ocurrió todo lo contrario…

_Bella, sé que talves sea muy rápido, solo han pasado siete meses, pero he hecho una decisión, una decisión que cambiara nuestras vidas. Bella, eres la persona que ha cambiado mi vida, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, me encantaría que fueras la madre de mis hijos, me gustaría compartir todas las noches contigo, quisiera que esta decisión sea la mejor que hayamos tomado. Quiero amarte eternamente… ¿Bella, aceptarías ser mi amor por siempre, hasta la eternidad?

Oh, mi Dios, él me estaba pidiendo matrimonio bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, esto era tan romántico. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía que decir, tenía un nudo en la garganta…

_Si, si Edward, acepto ser tu esposa y amarte por siempre…-me arroje a sus brazos y nos unimos en un tierno beso.

. . .

Mi boda fue la mejor del ano, salió en muchísimas revistas y periódicos, ese día tenía un hermoso vestido, todos mis seres queridos me rodeaban, era un momento muy especial…

Esa misma noche Edward y yo tomamos un avión hacia Hawaii, el sitio era muy bello, había muchas palmeras, pero a tan altas horas de la noche no pudimos ver a nadie, solo vimos a la recepcionista del hotel y al portero.

Apenas entramos en el elevador Edward me levanto en vilo, dándome un gran susto…Por suerte las maletas las habían subido mientras nosotros comprobábamos los papeles.

Abrió la puerta con una sorprendente maniobra, ni siquiera la noté, me dejo reposando en la cama…

_Bella, quiero que esta noche sea muy especial para nosotros…

No lo dejé terminar y le salté encima, aquí hacía demasiado calor, seguramente era el clima. Nuestros besos eran voraces, pronto tendría mis labios hinchados.

Me agarró por el trasero y me subió a sus caderas a la vez que se apoyaba en una pared mientras sus exploradoras manos iban desabrochando los botones de mi vestido.

Podía sentir su erección presionando contra mi sexo, haciendo que yo me sobresaltara, me estremecí suavemente entre sus calientes manos.

Mis bragas se fueron humedeciendo rápidamente, estaba muy excitada por las sensaciones que eran todas nuevas para mí, cuando por fin Edward logró desabrochar completamente mi vestido me dejó caer suavemente sobre la suave cama. Estaba tan concentrada en las sensaciones que sentía que hasta se me olvido desnudar a Edward. Se levantó y se me quedo mirando por unos segundos…

Me tapee cuando me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda frente a él, apuesto a que tenía las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

_Bella, si supieras lo apetecible que te ves desde esta posición…No aguanto más- su voz estaba muy ronca, se podía decir que ni se le entendía mucho. Sus ojos eran de un negro muy oscuro.

Haló los botones de su camisa, en busca de abrirlos y la paciencia se le fue, lo note justo cuando los botones que me faltaban desabrochar cayeron en el borde de la cama.

Prácticamente se lanzó sobre mí, sus grandes, pero suaves manos me recorrieron la cintura hasta llegar a mis erectos senos, los cuales ya no aguantaban. Su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente sobre mí, ya no aguantaba más, lo quería a él, justo ahora.

_Ed..Edward….- mis palabras y pensamientos no era del todo coherentes, siempre que hacia una nueva maniobra se me iba el hilo de la cordura.

_Dime Bella…- casi ni me prestaba atención, estaba mirando mis senos con ojos hambrientos.

_Te quiero ya…dentro.

_Tus deseos son ordenes.- se quitó los pantalones, quedándose solo con unos bóxer de color negro, los cuales acentuaban mucho su erección, por un momento me dio miedo, no creía que esa cosa entrara en mi tan fácilmente, el pareció leer mi mirada.

_No te preocupes mi bella, encajaremos perfectamente, entraré suavemente…

De un solo movimiento se quitó el bóxer, dejándome ver su grandísima erección, trague audiblemente, casi con terror.

Se fue acercando como si fuera un puma a punto de cazar a su presa, y yo era la presa. Me beso ferozmente mientras sus manos recorrían mis caderas hasta llegar mi punto de placer, lo masajeo suavemente haciendo que gimiera ante la sensación…todo era tan placentero…

_Bella hare que no sientas mucho dolor…- acercó sus labios hacia la cumbre de mis pechos y los mordió suavemente, jadee y el aprovechó para abrirme las piernas con sus muslos tensos. Sus dedos jugaban más rápido con mi botón de placer haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara en un ángulo de 15 grados.

Su otra mano se acercó más hacia mi húmedo sexo y sentí como metía un dedo y luego otro…Me sentía como poseída, pero sabía lo que quería…aparté sus manos y lo agarre por los hombros, el me miro con confusión…

_ ¡TE QUIERO YA!- el sonrió en respuesta y coloco su caliente punta en la entrada de mi sexo, podía sentir como le palpitaba, le agarre los testículos y empecé a masajearlos, solo escuche un gruñido en respuesta, me alegraba que sus reacciones fueran por mi causa.

Lo que más adelante pude sentir fue como su largo y grueso miembro entraba lentamente en mí. Al principio se sintió un poco incómodo, pero me concentre en otras sensaciones para evitar pensar en el dolor que sentiría cuando llegara a mi barrera. Sus dedos no dejaban de restregarse contra mi hinchadísimo botón, me estaba volviendo loca. Sentí su miembro llenarme completamente y a la vez como rompía mi barreara. Sentí un punzante dolor que pronto se transformó en algo excitante.

_Argh, Bellaaaaaaaa- Edward hecho su cabeza hacia atrás a sentir nuestra fricción, encajábamos perfectamente. Empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que le dije que fuera más rápido.

Podía escuchar el sonido de nuestros sexos chocar una y otra vez hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba.

_Bella, hazlo por mi bebé, llega a tu orgasmo, Argh…..- su cabeza se hecho hacia atrás justo al tiempo en que ambos llegábamos al más intenso de los orgasmos.

Se dejó caer a mi lado y empezó a acariciarme la cara, como si fuera el más frágil de los cristales

_Te amo…Te amo con toda mi vida, Bella

_Te amo, más de lo que te imaginas Edward…

Esa noche repetimos muchas veces nuestras rondas, cada una mejor que otra.

Mi luna de miel pasó y al mes siguiente ya estábamos de vuelta en casa, Edward y yo nos mudamos a mi mansión en Seattle, el abrió una nueva empresa allí.

El tiempo paso volando hasta que, cuando ya teníamos 5 meses de casados descubrí lo mejor que me podía suceder, estaba embarazada, tenía 7 semanas de embarazo. Tomé mi Audi A3y me fui casi volando a sus oficinas.

Entre sin avisar, sabiendo que él no se molestaría si interrumpía alguna reunión. Pero me sorprendí al ver lo que encontré.

MI Edward estaba prácticamente debajo de su estúpida secretaria, lo único que sabía es que se llamaba Tanya.

Jadee ante la impresión y solté los papeles que llevaba y salí corriendo hacia el elevador, Edward me persiguió hasta llegar justo en frente de las puertas, que se le cerraron en las narices. Mis cambios de humor hacia que me sintiera demasiado triste, no podía creer que él me había hecho lo mismo que le hizo mi padre a mi madre, cuando el elevador llegó al primer piso Edward ya iba terminando de bajar las escaleras, pero no llego al tiempo que yo subía al auto.

Llegué a casa con el corazón destrozado, lo que había creído que sería una buena noticia se convirtió en lo peor que pude haber soñado.

Entré a mi habitación y le di un portazo. Edward entro pisándome los talones, a la vez que yo caía desmayada por la tristeza y las emociones…

_Bella, Bella, habla, que te sucede? Bella, háblame, no me dejes, amor eso no es lo que crees que era…

_Ed.. Edward, cómo pudiste hacerme esto,- mi voz salía como si me hubieran perforado con una varilla de acero, en realidad me sentía así…

_Bella, ella se me lanzo, yo no tuve la culpa, sabes que te amo, además la despedí, lo hacía cuando llegaste, ella al escuchar tus pasos se me lanzó encima, te juro que yo…. no.. quise- Sentí algo liquido caer en mi frente. Por Dios, Edward estaba llorando- bella no me …dejes. Sabes que puedo morir sin ti, Bella, soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti, lo sabes… Sabes que por ti daría hasta mi vida.

En ese momento comprendí todo, él no me había querido hacer esto, decidí perdonarlo.

_ Te perdono, solo quería darte una noticia…

_ Dime- sus ojos estaban tan brillantes que parecían los de un niño cuando le dan una paleta.

_Vamos a ser padres, amor, ¿lo oíste? Seremos padres.

_ME HACES EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ, BELLA….- sus brazos me rodearon y me levantaron de la cama en donde me encontraba y empezó a darme vueltas por los aire y a llenarme la cara de besos…

. . .

En fin, esa fue toda mi triste historia, han pasado tres felices años en los cuales mi relación con Edward se ha ido solidificando, tenemos una hija a la que amamos con el alma y…

_ Amor, ya llegamos!

_Estoy acá, en el estudio- grité mientras entraba con Rennesmee sentada en el hombro. Ambos habían salido durante la tarde para buscarme otro de mis antojos. Si, si estoy embarazada, otra vez…

_ ¿Cómo está mi esposa embarazada?- dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado en el sillón con Nessie en las piernas.

_ Cansada, ya escribí toda mi historia, no dejare que la leas, es mi diario.

_ Pero es el diario de nuestro amor- dijo haciendo un puchero.

_Sabes que por ti daría hasta mi vida, pero no dejare que lo leas, por ahora…

* * *

Bien, si estas leyendo esto se supone que es porque terminaste de leer el OS y te quedaste con la cara de WTF?

Lo hice lo mas largo que pude...

Bien, este es otro de mis trabajos, lo hice para publicarlo en el blog de mis amigas, espero lo disfruten, pase horas frente a la pc, y espero que me de un review!

**Es mi primer OneShoot, porfa comenten, que les cuenta darle **al enlace que aparece alli abajito...

**Reviews?**


End file.
